Religious Experience
by Panny
Summary: Now Rose was left listening to the Chancellor of Volderak go on about their trade customs while trying to ignore the probing fingers that had inched their way up ...[adults only]


-1**Religious Experience**

By Panny

She should have seen it coming really.

The tension between them had been building for months and it was bound to spill over eventually, but in all the ways she'd imagined it (and there were quite a few), she'd never envisioned it happening like this. Now Rose was left listening to the Chancellor of Volderak go on about their trade customs while trying to ignore the probing fingers that had inched their way up her denim skirt and were now pressed firmly against her knickers.

Vermissie. A peaceful planet of diplomats, and as long as they didn't arrive while Tyran was in power (he never did get over when the Doctor ...encouraged that uprising), they would be welcome guests. Rose was skeptical at first, so many of their trips were intended to be easy and danger free and ended up as just the opposite, but in the end he had turned out to be right.

When they arrived at the capital city the sun was just setting, casting brilliant hues of pink, orange and gold against the tall standing silver and glass buildings. As soon as they were spotted, off world visitors being quite rare, they were escorted to the main hall of parliament and invited to join the heads of state for their evening meal. Apparently they had arrived in the midst of a holy holiday during which much feasting took place. After confirming the time and place and promising they'd be there, they headed out to take in the sights.

"This is going better than expected," the Doctor commented as they strolled through an art museum. They still had an hour or two to kill before dinner and as usual he had insisted on learning a bit of history. "I told you this would be a nice trip."

"True. But that's what you said about Kyoto, and New New York, and Cardiff! Every time we go to Cardiff it's for a charge up and a rest, and then what happens?"

She smirked at him and watched him try to fight the smile forming on his lips. He stopped walking so she turned to face him as he leant closer, his forehead pressing against hers. For a long tense moment she watched him, his slow breath tickling her face with each inhale and exhale. She licked her lips subconsciously and found herself looking at his, amazed to find them so close. She felt a knot tightening in her stomach until he spoke.

"Always fun though."

He pulled away from her then, walking on to continue looking around at the various artifacts. She drew in a long breath and let it out in a slow sigh. One of these days she'd figure out how to get him to stay put once he got that close to her. An exercise in futility, that. She cleared her head of the thought with a quick shake, then ran to catch up with him.

At dinner, as soon as they walked in they were greeted by attendants and handed goblets of a deep blue liquid. Watching the Doctor swallow it down quickly, Rose followed suit, trying not to make a face at the sourness of it. It tingled a bit on her tongue before fizzing down to rest warmly in her stomach. Immediately her glass was refilled and they were escorted to the table. Declared guests of honor, they were placed next to each other at the end of the table, opposite of the planets ruler, Doro Prasi.

The spread of food before them was truly a feast. Wild game bird and other meats, exotic fruits and vegetables, breads, cakes and other confections covered the dark wood table. Gourds and bottles of local liquors and ales were passed around and both she and the Doctor eagerly partook. Before long her mind was feeling fuzzy and she realized she was laughing a little too loud and too often. The Doctor was too, which was odd since she'd never seen him drunk unless he was faking it.

"I can control my bodies reaction," he had told her when she asked. "It'll only affect me if I want it to." Then he had winked at her in that way he sometimes did that made her melt. And as usual that was the end of it, which was why his current behavior was so surprising.

At some point he had draped his arm around her and ended up leaving it there. That kind of physical closeness was par for the course for them, but not the way he kept shifting closer, or how his knuckles were casually running up and down along her shoulder, sending a chill through her body.

He was laughing with some of the other guests when their attention turned to her.

"So tell us Doctor," a large man in orange robes called out. "Where did you find this lovely companion of yours?"

Rose blushed and did her best to smile sweetly while the Doctor answered. "Who this one?" He looked pointedly at her and smiled while waggling his eyebrows. "Picked her up from a primitive planet. Isn't that right Rose?" He gave her arm a squeeze and pulled her towards him.

"Oh yes," she answered, trying not laugh at the Doctors extra friendly behavior. "Nothing but apes."

She found herself giggling and jumped when she felt him plant a kiss on her cheek; quick, wet, and sloppy. "That's my girl!" His voice rang in her ear and those gathered around them laughed.

"Perhaps I should give her a private tour of a more enlightened planet?" One of them asked, raising his eyebrows subjectively.

The Doctor pointed at him with a large grin. "Oi! Better watch it there!" They all broke out into laughter again, and Rose found herself unable to follow what was going on as they all chattered away at once. Oh yes, she definitely drunk, and so was he.

It was when he turned to talk to the Chancellor to her left that his hand came to rest on her lap, his wrist settled on her knee while his fingers thrummed across the bare skin there. When he leant forward to follow the conversation better, his hand followed suit, moving achingly slow along the inside of her thigh. She had long since abandoned the conversation and was trying her hardest not to whimper as his finger tips traced small circles on her thigh.

Another whisper in the conversation, leaning closer to hear and his hand shifted again, tracing lightly along her skin, slowing briefly when he made contact with the edge of her skirt before continuing up. Her breath hitched as he came in contact with the sensitive flesh there, his finger running gently up and down her knickers in a slow pattern. It was then that she realized he was doing this on purpose.

She swallowed hard and angled her neck to look at him as he leant over her. He glanced at her so quickly she barely saw it and the corner of his mouth twitched upward briefly.

"-Don't you agree Miss?"

Rose blinked and looked from the Doctor to the Chancellor. "Uh, yes. I agree absoLUtely." Her voice pitched as she felt his fingers hook underneath the cloth between her legs, sliding over to nudge at her opening.

She bit down on her tongue as he slid his finger inside her and began to work it in and out while he continued his conversation. One of the guests seemed to notice her reaction and stopped to ask her if she was all right. She nodded shakily, trying not to cry out as she felt another finger slide inside her.

She was getting close now. She clamped down on his fingers as tight as she could, shifting her hips forward to give him better access. His fingers began moving faster, curving to hit her in just the right spot while his thumb flit over her clit. He rubbed small circles over the swollen nub and she could feel the heat rising in her core. One more pass, his fingers slamming in deep, and then she felt herself slipping, a wave of orgasm rushing through her. She grabbed a nearby drink and swallowed it to cover the moan rising in her throat as he coaxed her down. Her lower lip was trembling when she pulled the glass away, his fingers sliding from her at the same time while he gave advice on the taxation of foreign consumables.

Rose was forced to sit there, squirming against her wet pants, and trying to get comfortable. She tried to excuse herself to the bathroom but the Doctor stopped her, damp sticky fingers closing around her wrist. She damn near came again when he leant to whisper huskily in her ear. "Don't worry. You'll get them off soon."

As if on cue a line of attendants dressed in blue robes filed in and one of the religious leaders rose to make an announcement. "My dear guests, the moons are high and the time has come for prayer and offering. Let us retire to the chambers, so that our Gods might know our passion."

One of the attendants approached Rose and the Doctor and bowed lightly. "Are you to join us in our prayers?" She asked. The Doctor smiled back at her.

"Oh, absolutely."

They were led down a long hall and guided through a door into an incredibly small chamber. It reminded Rose of a stall in a public toilet, very closed in, and the walls dividing them from the next booth only went about three-quarters of the way up.

She stood at the altar, looking at the assorted idols and inhaling the woodsy aroma of the burning incense. The Doctor came to stand behind her, his hands running across her shoulders and down her arms.

"Doctor?" She turned to face him, frozen by the darkness of his eyes and the passion she saw behind them. She had only seen hints of it in the past, longing glances that lasted too short a time, but now the feeling and desire was bare.

He put a finger to her lips to silence her, gesturing to the wall next to them. On the other side she could hear someone praying and she realized how easily they could be heard. She smiled wickedly at the thought of someone being so close by, then couldn't help taking his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She relished in the feel of it, her teeth grazing lightly over his knuckles. A light gasp told her he was enjoying the contact as well.

When she began to suck on the digit he let out a low growl just loud enough for her to hear, then pulled his finger from her mouth, running it along her jaw line, leaving a glistening trail of saliva. She saw him lick his lips, then felt them crashing down on her own. It was hard and wet, frantic and perfect. Rose sighed into him as he stepped closer, pressing his hips against her own and grinding into her through their clothes. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that yes, they were definitely compatible.

She closed her eyes as his lips left hers and made their way along her jaw to her neck. His teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh there and she gasped audibly. She looked to the side to see if she'd been heard, but got distracted when his cool hands slid up under her t-shirt, wasting no time sliding it over her head.

His lips came down on hers again, his tongue plunging inside to conquer her own. Desperate to feel him closer, she slid her hands up along his back, past his neck, finally running them through his hair and pulling him in.

"Isn't this a bit wrong?" She asked when he pulled away. "Holy place and all that."

He shrugged and whispered back with a smile. "I won't tell if you don't."

His hand came up between her legs before she could respond. She rose up on her toes as he slid a pair of fingers inside her again, his other hand lifting her skirt up to her hips. He withdrew his fingers all too quickly and, hooking them on the waistband of her knickers, pulled them down for her to step out of them.

Suddenly feeling guilty for letting him do all the work, Rose lowered to her knees and grabbed at the Doctors trousers. She unhooked the clasp and dragged the zip down as slowly as possible, looking up at him with her eyes wide.

She paused to let her tongue slide over her lips before running it along the tip of his already swollen member. She could feel him shudder beneath her hands which were resting lightly on his thighs. She reached out with her tongue again, moving from the base to tip then back down again. Encouraged by the feel of his muscles tensing beneath her fingertips she took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently before pressing down. He let out a groan and stopped himself suddenly, mostly likely trying not to be heard.

She drew back and pressed down again taking him fully. She could feel him pressing at the back of her throat; the taste of him, sweet and salty, like honey and rain and man, on her tongue.

His hands came to rest in her hair as she continued to work against him, slapping her tongue around him as wet as she could manage. She felt his hands tighten, then slide down to her arms to pull her back from him and stand her up.

Rose stopped to look at him then, his eyes pleading the question, _are you sure?_ She gave him an encouraging smile and then his hands were on her hips, lifting her slightly off the ground to line them up properly. She hooked her legs around him, feet at the small of his back, then took hold of the tops of the dividers on either side of the chamber to provide better leverage while he took care of things below.

Wasting no time, he slid into her, gliding in the wetness her body provided and filling her completely. He smiled at her and placed a light kiss on her check before sliding out and pounding back in again, this time driving even deeper. She nearly cried out as she felt him hitting spots she never knew existed. It'd never been like this before. Not with Mickey, not with Jimmy. No, this was magic.

Her eyes squeezed tight, she could feel his lips running down her collarbone, his tongue flicking out occasionally to run along her skin. When he bit down on her nipple through her bra she gave thanks to God and then cursed him for the fabric being there to get in the way. She considered reaching back to unhook it but didn't have much time to think about it when he shifted position and she felt him hitting even deeper. She let out a small whimper as her entire body began to tense. It was getting hard to breathe but it felt so damn good. Her arms were burning from holding herself up but he was slamming into her just. Right. There.

"Ah!"

She let out a small cry as her entire body clamped down and her vision went white. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her and she couldn't help whimpering his name over and over again while he kept his pace plunging in and out of her. As she came down from her orgasm, writhing her hips against him, she looked to the side, expecting to see someone peering over the edge, having heard her, and she wasn't sure if it would have turned her on or off.

Finding no one, she got back to the task at hand. She was satisfied enough to last a lifetime (though she'd make sure this one time wouldn't have to suffice), and she wanted to make sure he was enjoying this.

The Doctor shifted his arms around her to hold her up and she let go of the walls, wrapping her arms around his neck while he continued to ride her. She led a trail of kisses up his neck to catch his ear lope with her teeth. She smiled at the throaty sound that came from him and began to suckle on the soft flesh.

Outside she heard a door open and close. People were beginning to finish but he showed no sign of stopping. She threw him a look of concern, biting her lip as he hit a sensitive spot. His eyes bored into her and she could see his desperation as his movements became more frantic. A sudden bout of courage hit her and she leaned forward again to whisper in his ear.

"Come for me."

He let out a sound, something between a whimper and a squeak and slammed into her once, twice. On the third he froze, the two of them clinging to each other momentarily before he lowered to his knees, bringing her down with him as he found release.

They sat there together, Rose still straddling his lap, both of them panting heavily. She tried to come up with something beautiful and romantic to say but all she could come up with was a satisfied sigh. The Doctor smiled and was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

"Doctor? The others have finished their prayers. Will you be requiring more time?"

Rose watched him look her up and down as if considering taking up the offer for more time, but instead he shifted out from under her and turned towards the door.

"Right. Thanks. Be right out then."

"Very well sir."

He leant forward on all fours to place a kiss on Rose's nose then stood up, fastening his trousers.

"Might want to put that back on," he said lightheartedly, gesturing to her shirt. "Don't think stripping like that is part of the standard prayer service here."

She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly as she moved to grab her top. She pulled it on then stood and tugged her skirt back down into position. He was already opening the door to leave when she started to smooth down her hair. They followed an attendant back to the gathering hall, and then were led to the balcony for the fireworks display that closed the evening.

"Well, I must say, this trip was surprising lacking in any sort of danger," Rose teased as they walked back towards the TARDIS.

"Awww, come on now, it's not that bad. It's more fun when things are dangerous, running for our lives and all that."

"Oh, I'd say this was fun even without that stuff." She bit her lip and smiled at him as they reached the TARDIS and he began to open the door. He gave her a playful shove in, then closed the door behind them.

She was about to head down the corridor towards her room when she felt his hand clutch at her ass. She moaned appreciatively and leaned into his grasp. He stroked her backside once or twice before suddenly stopping. She felt a rush of air as her skirt was yanked up, then heard him laughing.

"Rose, I think you left something behind."

"Huh?"

She turned her head to look at him in confusion. He just smiled and gave her a tap on her bare rear, then walked past her. The sound of his hand hitting exposed flesh suddenly registered and she felt herself turn red. Immediately she chased after him to accuse him of knowing she had left that essential bit of clothing behind, and to make sure he took advantage of the situation. 


End file.
